Raikim love
by Sophiepurple4
Summary: Kimiko esta buscando a Raimundo despues de una batalla que tuvieron con Chase en la cual Kimiko salio lastimada. ¿Kimiko encontrara a Raimundo? ¿Donde lo encontrara? y lo mas importante ¿Que pasara mientras esten hablando?. O.K mal summary y nombre pero denme la oportunidad plisss :) (one-shot)


_**Bueno les traigo una historia esta vez de Xioalin amo este programa y amo a esta pareja desde el momento en que la vi**_

_**One-shot**_

-¿Alguien ha visto a Raimundo? - pregunto Kimiko

-No yo no lo he visto desde hace como una hora - contesto Clay

-Yo tampoco le he visto Kimiko - le dijo Omi

-Ahora si se supo esconder como cuando un avestruz trata de esconderse metiendo la cabeza al suelo - dijo Clay

-Pero yo no entiendo por qué se está escondiendo - dijo Kimiko sentándose en el suelo

En ese momento entro Maestro Fung con Dojo

-Kimiko no te había dicho que tenías que descansar por tu herida - le regaño el Maestro Fung

-Sí pero ya me siento mejor - le dijo Kimiko

-Lo mejor es que regreses a tu cama y le hagas caso al Maestro Fung - dijo Dojo

-Está bien - dijo Kimiko levantándose con cuidado para no lastimarse más

*Horas después*

-Hola Ping Pong - saludo Kimiko

-Hola Kimiko ¿Hace cuánto que estas despierta? - le pregunto

-No mucho creo que como hace 15 o 20 minutos no estoy segura - contesto Kimiko

-O.K ¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunto Ping Pong

-Me encantaría, muero de hambre - contesto Kimiko sonriente

Ping Pong le sirvió un poco de sopa, una vez que termino de comer le agradeció el gesto

-Muchas gracias por la sopa - dijo Kimiko

-No tienes nada que agradecer además tú sigues lastimada de la pelea con Chase - le dijo Ping Pong, a Kimiko no le molestaba haberse lastimado en la pelea le molestaba que todos la trataban como si estuviera enferma, así que solo puso los ojos en blancos

-Bueno ya me retiro - le dijo Ping Pong

-¡Espera! - exclamo Kimiko

-Mande - le dijo deteniéndose en seco

-¿No has visto a Raimundo? - le pregunto con preocupación

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas lo vi - le contesto Ping Pong

-¿Dónde? - pregunto Kimiko

-Vi que se dirigía al lago - le contesto

-Gracias Ping Pong - le dijo Kimiko, se puso de pie y salió del templo

-¡Oye! ¡Espera Kimiko! - grito Ping Pong, esta se detuvo y volteo a verlo

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto Kimiko

-No te puedes ir así como estas - le contesto

-¿Por qué no? - pregunto alzando la ceja

-Bueno porque si me preguntan dónde estás y les dijo que te deje salir así como si nada me van a regañar - le explico

-Bueno no tienes por qué decirles que me viste salir del templo - dijo Kimiko

-Pero eso sería mentir Kimiko - le dijo Ping Pong

-Lo sé pero es porque voy a buscar a Raimundo no lo he visto desde que me curaron la herida - le dijo afligida

-Bueno está bien pero ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar más - dijo Ping Pong

-Está bien tendré todo el cuidado del mundo - le afirmo Kimiko diciendo esto Ping Pong se fue preocupado

Cuando llego al lago estuvo caminando como 10 minutos antes de dar con Raimundo

-¡Raimundo! - grito Kimiko, este no reacciono

Kimiko se acercó lo más rápido que pudo claro como a cualquier persona desesperada por encontrar a otra se le olvido que estaba lastimada y se puso a correr, la herida le empezó a doler pero no le importo

-¡Raimundo! - volvió a gritar Kimiko a unos cuantos centímetros de el

-¿Qué quieres Kimiko? - contesto Raimundo con seriedad

-Te estaba buscando porque me tenías muy preocupada cuando desperté no estabas a mi lado como me habías dicho - le contesto triste

-Es que tenía que pensar algo - le dijo Raimundo

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Kimiko ya que el chico no le daba la cara

-No, no estoy bien - contesto bruscamente

-¿Tiene que ver con la pelea con Chase? - pregunto Kimiko tocándole el hombro

-Si - contesto Raimundo, al parecer no había sentido la mano de Kimiko

-¿Pero por qué? - le pregunto, Raimundo por fin volteo a verla a los ojos

_**Flashback**_

_**Estaban peleando contra Chase el cual ya se había convertido en ese lagarto no gigante pero si grande para ellos, también estaba Sombra a su lado como siempre y su ejército de felinos estaba con ellos.**_

_**La pelea estaba muy desigual pero no importaba parecía que los jóvenes monjes llevaban la victoria segura o al menos eso parecía**_

_**Cuando menos se dieron cuenta Chase le había volteado un golpe a Raimundo haciendo que este se pegara contra una roca dejándolo casi inconsciente, Kimiko trato de ayudar a Raimundo pero Chase se le puso enfrente, ella trato de darle pelea pero Chase desviaba todos sus golpes**_

_**-Ya me canse de jugar con niñas - dijo Chase ese comentario hizo enojar a Kimiko**_

_**Cuando Kimiko le iba a dar un golpe a Chase este se agacho y con unas de sus garras logro herirla, la herida era profunda cuando Kimiko cayó al suelo agarrándose de la herida Chase se despidió y desapareció y junto con el Sombra y su ejército de felinos, rápidamente se paró Raimundo aun un poco desorientado por el golpe y corrió hacia Kimiko, Clay, Omi y Ping Pong lo ayudaron a subir rápido a Kimiko a Dojo el cual los llevo al templo.**_

_**El Maestro Fung junto con Dojo y Raimundo curaron a Kimiko, Cuando esta abrió un poco los ojos oyó decir a Raimundo que se quedaría con ella.**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Raimundo contéstame - le dio Kimiko

-No es nada lo bueno es que estas bien - dijo Raimundo, ella no le creyó mucho

-Dime la verdad - le exigió Kimiko

-¿Quieres la verdad? - pregunto Raimundo alzando la voz

-Si - le contesto

-Pues la verdad es que me dio miedo perderte, me dio miedo que Chase si te hubiera herido de gravedad y que no hubiera podido ayudarte, me dio miedo pensar que ya no te oiría, me dio miedo tan solo el hecho de pensar en todo eso - dijo Raimundo

-Rai yo - dijo Kimiko quien todavía estaba procesando todo lo que le había dicho

-No, no digas nada todavía no termino, también cada día que salimos a pelear contra Chase o contra quien sea me da miedo pensar que te hagan daño y odio tener miedo porque se supone que soy el líder que debo estar más centrado pero cuando se trata de ti no puedo por el simple hecho que me muero por ti, porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti Kimiko - dijo Raimundo, Kimiko no sabía que decir o que hacer solo se quedó allí mirándolo a los ojos

-Sera mejor que me valla - dijo Raimundo, este se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el templo hasta que sintió que alguien le agarro la mano y lo galo

Era Kimiko quien estaba con la cabeza agachada y se notaba que estaba algo sonrojada

-¿Kimiko? - pregunto Raimundo

-Rai yo…yo - tartamudeaba Kimiko, Raimundo le agarro el mentón y le alzo la mirada, veía esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban

Kimiko le sonrió y se lanzó a Raimundo juntando delicadamente sus labios con los de él, Raimundo lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa abrió los ojos como platos pero después de unos segundos correspondió el beso la atrajo más cerca de él, la agarro de la cintura y ella le rodeo con los brazos el cuello

Cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire Kimiko empezó a hablar

-Yo…yo te amo Rai -

-Yo también te amo Kimiko -

Los dos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, después de unos minutos se volvieron a separar

-Kim creo que deberíamos regresar al templo han de estar preocupados por nosotros y más por ti - comento Raimundo

-Tienes razón Rai - dijo Kimiko

-Pero antes quiero decirte algo - le dijo Raimundo

-Claro - dijo Kimiko

-Tu y yo ¿Somos novios? - pregunto Raimundo

-Eso no depende de ti - respondió Kimiko alzando las cejas

-Lo siento, este Kimiko ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunto todavía nervioso

-Si Rai, si quiero ser tu novia - respondió Kimiko dándole un beso en la mejilla a Raimundo

Llegaron pronto al templo para que no se les hiciera más tarde

-Ya llegaron - se oyó decir a Omi a lo lejos

-¿Se puede saber dónde han estado? - les pregunto el Maestro Fung muy serio

-Bueno fue mi culpa Maestro Fung, Kimiko salió a buscarme porque no regresaba y….- Raimundo no termino de hablar porque Kimiko lo interrumpió

-No Maestro Fung fue mi culpa cuando encontré a Raimundo le dije que iba a ir a caminar y el solo me siguió para que no me pasara nada - dijo Kimiko

-Bueno al parecer los dos tienen la misma cantidad de culpa así que los dos tendrán que lavar el piso de la cocina como castigo, a ti Raimundo por no avisar que habías salido y a ti Kimiko por salir a pesar de que yo te había dicho que te pasaras todo el día descansando y salirte sin avisar también - les dio el Maestro Fung una vez terminando de decir esto se retiró a su cuarto

A pesar de que el Maestro Fung los avía regañado Raimundo y Kimiko seguían sonrientes

-¿Y a ustedes dos que les pico? - pregunto Omi al ver que no dejaban de sonreír

-Nada - contestaron al unísono

-Y por nada se agarran las manos - dijo Clay

Raimundo y Kimiko se voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que inconscientemente se habían agarrado de la mano

-Oh ya mejor díganos que es - dijo Ping Pong a cercándose a ellos

-Bueno que Rai y yo somos novios - dijo Kimiko

-¿Enserio? - preguntaron los chicos

-Sí, bueno tenemos que ir a lavar el suelo de la cocina - dijo Raimundo despidiéndose de los chicos, Kimiko hizo lo mismo y se fueron a la cocina

-Ya pueden salir - dijo Omi viendo a la puerta

-Qué bueno pensé que iban a alargar más la plática - dijo Dojo

-Habría sido más fácil si le hubieran dicho desde el principio que estaban hablando y que se hicieron novios - dijo Clay

-Creo que si tal vez los habría castigado con algo menos pesado - dijo el Maestro Fung

Mientras Raimundo y Kimiko estaban lavando el piso de la cocina a su manera muy a su manera se amarraron los cepillos a sus pies y empezaron a bailar mientras se daban uno que otro beso

_Fin_

_**Espero que les alla gustado dejen sus reviws y gracias por leer :)**_


End file.
